Charts listing the top performing media titles are widely used. For example, the popularity of songs played on the radio is measured by companies using various statistical techniques, and the results are compiled into list of the Top 10 songs, Top 20 songs, etc. Similar lists are often compiled for multiple different genres, so that a list of the top 40 favorite songs in all of the United States is available, as well as a top 40 list of country and western songs, top 40 rap songs, and the like. These lists are usually generated based on “spins,” so that songs receiving the most airplay are included in the list with a song having the most “spins” being listed as number 1, a song having the second most “spins” being listed as number 2, and so on.
Lists of top performing media songs are often sold, or otherwise made available, to aid radio stations in determining which songs to broadcast. But radio stations generally do not desire to simply play the top 10 songs, top 20 songs, top 40 songs, or the like in strict rotation. Consequently, the lists of top performing songs do not fully inform radio stations which songs should be played; such lists are, therefore, less than perfect.